User talk:Yyp
Future interviews Hey Yyp! I know I already said this but thanks again for all the publicity for my interview with Erin. Anyway, this does not necessarily have to be in the immediate future, but I have figured out a way to translate from English to Japanese and back rather easily and I wanted to propose that perhaps in the future we could *possibly* conduct interviews with Japanese speaking people involved in Bleach (ex. Kubo) via email. As I said this is not of the utmost priority, but it is something to consider in the future. In the meantime, I will continue my work on the wiki and my goal is to have Soul Resureccion complete, photos and all, before the end of the month when I will leave for my vacation. Thanks Again! -- 11:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Image stuff Hi, I'm Minish, sorta new here and stuff. Err, I saw you deleted the file Mitsuru Kirijo.gif with the summary 'Not in use'; it's just an image I'd uploaded for use on my userpage -- I'm pretty sure I had the userpage template on there and there is a link to it on my userpage, so it was in use. Just checking if there was a mistake here or if I'd screwed up or something -- if not, I assume it's alright for me to reupload it? -'Minish Link' 23:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandenreich Infobox Color I was wondering if there was any reason behind choosing orange for the Vandenreich infobox, as it isn't a color that I would readily associate with either the Quincy or the Vandenreich (at least from the few color pages we've seen). I thought blue might be a better option but that it would be best to ask you in case there was something that precluded this. Blackstar1 (talk) 16:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Yyp, I'll definitely make sure to ask Salubri as I think his input on the choice of color would be worthwhile anyway. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Kubo interview via twitter Hey glad to see you back. Anyway, I was wondering if we could do an interview with Kubo via twitter. I have translated both a request and questions into Japanese and I wanted to know what you think about the idea. If you need more elaboration I would be glad to further explain myself. Anyway here is the transcript for the questions and interview requesting with the Japanese on top and English translation on the bottom. *こんにちは久保先生、私たちは、国際「BLEACH」百科事典とファンのサイトを表すし、私たちあなたの忙しいスケジュールから時間がかかるし、Twitter 経由で私たちとのインタビューを行うかどうかは不思議に思っていたか。 Hello Kubo-Sensei, We represent an international Bleach encyclopedia and fan site and we were wondering if you could take time from your busy schedule and do an interview with us via Twitter? *「BLEACH」その最終的な話アーク何ができるのファンを今後期待され、今はどのように感じるか？ How do you feel now that Bleach is in its final story arc, and what can fans expect in the future? *漫画家の最も困難な義務は何です。 What is the most difficult duty of being a manga-ka? *場合よりアニメ関与していたし、将来別のアニメーションのフォームに戻ります「BLEACH」希望しますか? Do you wish you were more involved with the anime and do you wish Bleach to return in another animated form in the future? *ライブの「BLEACH」movies の可能性についていかに感じる、彼らの成功の鍵は何だろう？ How do you feel about the potential of the live-action Bleach movies and what would be the key for their success? *何あなたのお気に入りの章これまで書かれている「BLEACH」のですか？ What is your favorite chapter of Bleach you have written so far? *何かがあったら何かなるだろうという何を変更できるで「BLEACH」and を記述を後悔されていますか？ Has there been anything you have regretted writing in Bleach and if there was anything you could change what would it be? *いくつかのファンが知らない文字テーマ曲まだ、具体的に、主題の一部の文字、Vandenreich のメンバーとは何か。 What are some of the character theme songs that fans do not know yet, more specifically some of the character themes for members of the Vandenreich? *何は、ファンには、クレイジーの経験でしたか？ What was the craziest experience you had with a fan? *国内外のファンを満たすために、世界のどこが場合は、ここで、行きたいですか？ If you could go anywhere in the world to meet fans outside of Japan, where would you like to go? *西洋と東洋の影響で「BLEACH」のミックスの調整方法 How do you balance the mix of both western and eastern influences in Bleach? *文字の組み合わせとそれについての戦いのファンによって悩まされて得ないか？ Do you get annoyed by character pairings and fans fighting about it? *どのように創造的なプロセスを長年にわたって変わりましたか？ How has the creative process changed for you over the years? *インスピレーションの文字を作成するのには、あなたの文字のいずれかの友人、家族、または有名人に触発されている？ Where do find inspiration in creating characters and are any of your characters inspired by friends, family, or famous people? *どのように多くの異なる民族、国籍、多くの異なる文字 of「BLEACH」を作るか？ How many different ethnicities and nationalities make up the many different characters of Bleach? *文字について記述する難しいですか？ Which character do you find to be the most challenging to write? *第二次世界大戦はどのように「BLEACH」の世界に影響を受けていますか？ How has World War II influenced the world of Bleach? *何を感じる「BLEACH」の背後にある主要なメッセージであるか。 What do you feel is the main message of behind Bleach? *作成した、お気に入りの人格 （パーソナリティ） とは何ですか？ What is your favorite character (personality) you have created? *失われたエージェント円弧に戻って、私たちより銀城過去、なぜ彼はソウル・ソサエティを裏切ったについて聞くか。 Going back to the lost agent arc, will we hear more about Ginjou's past and why he betrayed Soul Society? *前弧ですがものは何でもあなたの理由を使用していた望んだことどの概念それらの概念を開発できるがか。 Are there any concepts that you wished you had used in previous arcs but for whatever reason you could not develop those concepts? *文学作品、または取得する特定の inspired「BLEACH」ので、漫画のビジネスに直接に触発している漫画作品ですか？ Are there were any literary pieces, or manga works that have inspired you to get into the manga business, and if any in particular inspired Bleach「BLEACH」directly? *どのくらいこの最後の弧の最後を信じますか？ How long do you believe this final arc will last? *「BLEACH」後の別のシリーズを行う予定ですか？ Do you plan to do another series after Bleach? *専用の画像ホームページ BLEACH-Wiki を引くことができるか。 Could you draw an exclusive picture for our website Bleach Wiki? -- 16:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) buzzbee and unnamed vandereich r same person hi just wanted to let u know the articles u guys have of buzzbee and the unnamed vandenreich member r the same person i noticed when i re read chapters 494 and 495 cause the guy who cut down kira and killed those 3 reapers then he removed his hood. Then in chapter 495 that vandereich member nanana najahkoop asked rose if someone died and Rose said i don't need to answer and najahkoop said there is the energy that disappeared is where buzzbee is. i'm not complaining or telling u guys how to do ur job but u might want to look into those to chapters again to confirm what i'm telling u or u guys could just be waiting for them to show his name on the pages but i read every chapter 4 times every week to make sure i don't miss any clues. Just thought i let u know. please don't ban me from the site cause i stated my opinion. thank you for listening Relationships hi hi! i was wondering if we can add "relationship" to every bleach characters pages? is that a no or yes? Sejy Hwang i got your message! rlly? why not? Feedback I don't have much info on the life action movie move or this wiki. To be honest, I am completely against the ideal too. But thank you for feedback ;P Fan-fiction wiki? I'll take a look. And thanks again for the feedback, you guys rock! I've come to this wiki quite often! -Tame